The Dragon sisters ( Shinto)
Real world: The Dragon Sisters 'Names' *Hou Long (Red) *Shu Long ( Blue) 'Nicknames' Fire and Water Dragons of the East 'Age' 22 As of Ark 9 'Gender' Female 'Height' Hou Long - 5'9 Shui Long- 5'10 'Weight' Hou Long- 115 Shui Long- 120 'Blood type' B 'Behaviour/Personality' Hou Long Is Agressive, fire hearted and loud. Even though she is a Shinobi, he's to blunt for her on good. Challanging anyone that she can to prove a point. And ready to break down anyone for some money. She loves money, it's her motivator. She'll do anything for some cash, so murdering comes easy. Shui Long Is calm, and passive. Strong but subtle. She stays apoint a claming flow. Never getting angry, always calm. A pure hearted martial artist who belives death is the most purist art form of them all. She's not in it for the money like her sister. She simply wishes to find a formitable foe. And kill them. 'God of fate' Lord Grim Powers 'Ultimate Fighter' Users have achieved the highest level of martial art proficiency (armed and unarmed) capable of performing superhuman feats beyond human boundaries. Masters of this ability have achieved a state of inner peace and balance both mentally and physically. The user has an unmatched spiritual force capable of defeating enemies only with their mere presence. User's combat skills are unrivaled by anyone else's, making an incredible powerful opponent to be reckoned with. Some users may even achieve physical perfection. 'Absolute Stamina' The power to possess limitless levels of physical energy, stamina and vitality and never tire or produce fatigue toxins in one's body. The highest form of Enhanced Stamina. The user will be essentially untiring and can keep working, fighting, mowing, etc without tiring or decreasing their ability to perform under any circumstances. 'Absolute Strength' The user is able to go toe-to-toe and even surpass the strongest of beings with nothing but the raw force of their physical blows. Any level of weight the user needs to lift is irrelevant as their body can emit force that can repel an object of any mass. With this ability, the user could shatter planets with their fists alone and even tear through space-time anomalies with the sheer force of their strikes. *Impale *Invulnerability (for the user's body to withstand the force of their power) *Pulverization *Razor Hand/Foot *Vibration Emission Abilites Hadou Master The user is able to enter a state which causes the user to be unstoppable in physical combats and nearly unstoppable in a battle with capabilities that surpass the limits of fighting. Due to this power the user may be resisted to virtually resistant to any physical attacks. They've reached the maxium skill level of Hadou mastery. To the point it no longer has alligenment to light and Dark, but have taken nature tones instead. An odd rairety that even Ketosan HideoCould not achieve. Hou Long'sWar Hadou Master: She lose their sense of humanity and goes berserk, making her ominous and evil. Her physical capabilities (strength, speed, and healing) increase drastically, allowing her to deal out devastating attacks while shrugging off horrific injuries with only one goal to defeat their enemy. An Emersing flame encourses around her body that consumes everything it touches. Shui Long's Controlled Hadou master: She possess control over this mode unlike her sister. She's able to retain her thought in the process, and not go berserk, while possessing the same or more level of Hadou mastery, strength and power to defeat Her target. Flows of water incoruse themselves around her body instead of chi. Giving her various amonuts of devstating attacks to dish out. 'Fighting Style' Hou Long - Hou uses the Shiranui-ryuu form of ninjutsu combined with her fire powers to fight. Her style resembles normal ninjutsu with more graceful and majestic moves, somewhat in reference to traditional Japanese dance. She also uses paper fans as weapons, integrating them into her combat technique and using them to perform several combinations and moves. Her clothing, specifically, the tassle on her ninja garb, is also used to attack the opponent. Shui Long- She started training in several styles of Chinese kempo ("Chinese martial arts") at the age of 5, especially tai chi chuan, which she would later complement with sanda (combat wushu) and fighting styles from all around the world, such as taekwondo, combat karate and capoeira 'Statbook/Rap Sheet' 'Roleplay Selection' 'APPROVED BY' Chairman Tasanagi (talk) 19:28, December 6, 2013 (UTC) Category:Shinto Category:Shinto Grim